An arrangement structure of a head protecting airbag device including an airbag that is deployed in a curtain-like shape along a roof side rail is disclosed for example in Patent Document 1.
Patent Document 1 describes a structure including an airbag deployment direction restriction means composed of a metal plate with a cross section having at least an L-like curved portion that is set in a roof side rail site that is close to an upper end section of a B pillar garnish and has a wall section that extends from a roof side rail site toward an upper end portion of a B pillar garnish and a deployment member (guide plate) that is fixed at a base end section thereof to the metal plate, positioned on the vehicle interior side of a folded airbag and has a deployment section that deploys in a position that covers the upper end section of the B pillar garnish when the airbag is deployed.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-33845
The above-described art resolves a problem of the curtain airbag being caught by the metal plate and the guide plate fixed by the base end section thereof to the metal plate between the vehicle body and the pillar garnish. As a result, the curtain airbag is smoothly deployed toward the interior side of the vehicle cabin.
However, the metal plate is heavy and inconvenient to handle. The guide plate should be fixed to the metal plate and the fixing operation is complex. Further, cost is increased because the metal plate and guide plate are used.